10 Signs You're Just For Me!
by Kim Hwang Yuni
Summary: Hanya Project sederhana untuk merayakan ulang tahun Kibum dan Yesung Oppa/ Kibum memiliki 10 tanda untuk Yesung jatuh cinta padanya. Apa saja itu?/ KISUNG/ ONESHOOT/


**10 SIGNS YOU'RE JUST FOR ME!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KISUNG**

 **AND**

 **ANOTHER CAST**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hanya Project milik Yuni sendiri untuk merayakan Hari ulang tahunnya Kibum Oppa dan Yesung Oppa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Typo, Alur Cepat**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING…!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yesung merengut kesal pada namja disampingnya yang mengulurkan sebuket bunga mawar merah. Apakah dia tidak mengerti bahwa namja manis yang dia ulurkan bunga telah menolaknya?

"Bagian darimana dari kata TIDAK yang tak kau mengerti, Siwon-sshi? Aku menolak mu." ujar Yesung dengan menekan kata 'tidak'.

"Ayolah Yesungie. Aku begitu sangat memuja mu. Terimalah cinta ku." Melas Siwon pada Yesung.

"Shireo. Pacari saja Sooyoung. Bukankah kalian baru jadian seminggu yang lalu? Dan juga 2 minggu yang lalu kau pacaran dengan Seohyun setelah 5 menit putus dari Yoona." Yesung mengambil bunga mawar pemberian Siwon dan segera membantingnya kelantai dan menginjak bunga itu dengan tidak elitnya menjadi hancur berantakan. "Dasar playboy!" ujar Yesung yang kemudian pergi dari hadapan Siwon.

Namun baru beberapa langkah Yesung berjalan, kini dia kembali berhenti karena seorang namja tampan berjuluk Prince ice berhenti dan menertawakannya. Membuat Yesung semakin kesal saja.

"Sudah ku bilang Yesungie, bahwa kau hanya untuk ku."

Yesung berdecih mendengar perkataan Kibum barusan. "Percaya diri sekali kau. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik pada mu."

"Waeyo?"

"Tentu saja karena aku membenci mu."

"Dan sayangnya kau tak akan pernah bisa untuk membenci ku."

Yesung memandang rendah Kibum dan mencibirnya. "Kalau begitu buktikan."

Kibum menghela nafasnya sejenak dan menghembuskannya secara cepat kemudian. "Mau bertaruh dengan ku bahwa aku bisa membuat mu jatuh cinta pada ku?"

Yesung semakin memandang aneh namja tampan didepannya ini. "Yang benar saja."

"Akan ku berikan kau 10 tanda bahwa kau hanya untuk ku. Bukan namja atau yeoja lain. Melainkan hanya aku." Kibum mencondongkan tubuhnya pada tubuh mungil Yesung yang tentu lebih pendek darinya. "Dan saat 10 tanda itu terungkap, maka ku pastikan kau telah jatuh kedalam pelukan ku."

"Percaya diri sekali kau." ujar Yesung gugup karena wajah Kibum yang terlalu mendekat padanya.

"Tanda pertama, jantung mu mulai berdetak diatas normal saat melihat wajah ku sekarang dan juga…" Kibum tak melanjutkan ucapannya, hanya memandang Yesung intens.

"M-mwo? Dan juga apa?" tanya Yesung yang semakin gugup.

.

CHUUPPP…

.

"…Dan juga ini." ujar Kibum enteng kemudian pergi dari hadapan Yesung yang terdiam mematung sembari terkekeh.

Yesung tersadar dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya dia berteriak "YA! KIM KIBUM PABO! BERANI SEKALI KAU MENCURI CIUMAN PERTAMA KU!"

"Bersiaplah dengan tanda kedua dan seterusnya…" teriak Kibum sembari terus melangkah tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Yesung berjalan dengan ringannya disepanjang koridor sekolah tanpa gangguan siapapun. Dia berharap jika saja setiap harinya dia bisa terus seperti ini tanpa ada gangguan, sudah pasti hari-harinya akan terasa sangat indah.

Namun sayang, harapan tinggallah harapan bagi seorang Kim Yesung. Karena kini, gangguan itu mulai datang saat…

"Kim Yesung, mau kah kau menjadi kekasih ku?" tembak seorang namja tampan dan keren sembari mengulurkan sekotak coklat padanya.

"Ani. Aku tak tertarik." jawab Yesung sembari terus melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda menuju lokernya.

Namun baru beberapa langkah, kembali seorang yeoja manis yang mengulurkan sebuah kotak dengan bungkusan warna pink dan bergambar love padanya dan mengucapkan kata yang sama persis dengan namja tadi. Dan kembali, Yesung mengucapkan jawaban yang sama.

Dan hal itu terus berlanjut sepanjang Yesung melangkahkan kakinya menuju lokernya. Dan setelah perjalanan panjang itu – menurut Yesung- akhirnya Yesung sampai pada lokernya. Total ada sekitar 8 namja dan 4 yeoja yang ditolak Yesung pagi ini, plus dengan hadiah dari mereka semua yang mungkin saja mahal.

Menghembuskan nafas beratnya sekali, kemudian Yesung memutar kunci lokernya dan kemudian membukanya. Seketika Yesung membelalakkan onyxnya melihat begitu banyaknya hadiah yang berada dalam lokernya, sampai ada beberapa yang terjatuh.

Terdengar suara cekikikan dari sebelah Yesung. Dengan perasaan kesal Yesung membanting pintu lokernya kemudian kembali menguncinya tanpa perduli hadiah-hadiah itu akan rusak atau tidak.

"Terus saja menertawai diri ku, Lee Donghae." ujar Yesung kesal.

Donghae yang tak bisa menghentikan tawanya berusaha menahan tawanya agar namja manis disampingnya ini tidak terlalu marah padanya. "Ani. Bukan maksud ku." ujar Donghae disela tawanya.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan sekarang ini jika bukan menertawai ku?"

Donghae menghentikan tawanya walau masih tersenyum. "Kim Yesung si namja manis populer yang setiap harinya menjadi sasaran pengakuan cinta oleh seluruh siswa dan siswi disekolah ini. Yang lokernya selalu dipenuhi oleh hadiah dari penggemar. Lalu kenapa kau masih sendiri sampai sekarang?"

"Tentu karena aku menolak mereka semua."

"Kenapa kau menolaknya? Bukankah namja dan yeoja yang menembak mu adalah orang-orang yang sempurna?"

"Sempurna, tapi aku sama sekali tidak tertarik."

"Oh ya? Lalu bagaimana dengan Kim Kibum? Aku tak pernah melihatnya mengejar dan menembak mu seperti semua namja disini."

Yesung memandang sengit Donghae. "Tentu karena dia itu aneh dan menyebalkan."

"Bukankah kalian sama aneh dan menyebalkannya?" Donghae kembali mengulum senyumannya.

"Lee Donghae! Asal kau tahu saja. Dia mengajukan bertaruh pada ku dan itu benar-benar menyebalkan."

Donghae menautkan alisnya. "Apa itu?"

"Dia selalu yakin dan berkata bahwa aku ini tercipta hanya untuknya. Bahkan dia bertaruh akan memberi ku 10 tanda bahwa aku hanya untuknya. Dan saat semua tanda itu terungkap, maka aku akan…"

"…Menjadi milik seorang Kim Kibum." potong Donghae cepat sebelum Yesung mengatakannya. "Lalu, sudah berapa tanda yang dia berikan pada mu?" tanya Donghae kemudian.

"Baru satu."

"Tanda apa itu?"

Yesung memandang arah depan, kembali mengingat kejadian semalam. "Tanda pertama. Jantung ku akan berdetak sangat cepat saat melihat wajahnya dari dekat dan saat dia…"

"..Dia?" tanya Donghae yang penasaran dengan ucapan Yesung selanjutnya.

Yesung kembali membayangkan saat bibirnya menempel sempurna dengan Kibum. Ya, hanya menempel dan tidak lebih dari itu.

Yesung tersentak dari lamunannya dan melihat Donghae dengan wajah penasarannya. Namun karena wajah Donghae yang terlalu dekat dengan Yesung membuat namja manis itu terkejut dan refleks melayangkan pukulan sayang dari tangan mungilnya pada wajah tampan Donghae. Dan tentu saja itu membuat Donghae menjerit kesakitan.

"Ya! Yesung-ah! Kenapa kau malah memukuli ku, eoh?" marah Donghae pada Yesung setelah berhasil menghentikan aksi tangan mungil Yesung pada wajahnya.

"Kau mengagetkan ku, Donghae pabo!" ujar Yesung yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Donghae begitu saja dengan wajah yang kemerahan sehabis terkena geplakan sayang dari sang sahabat. Poor Donghae.

"Aish… Anak itu benar-benar. Berteman dengannya sejak kecil tak pernah membuat ku paham tentang diri Yesung." omel Donghae pada entah siapa, karena disana hanya ada dia seorang diri.

Yesung kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas, tapi tidak disertai dengan pengakuan cinta siswa dan siswi disekolah ini layaknya pagi tadi. Tidak, kali ini Yesung bisa berjalan santai dengan tenang menuju kelasnya.

Sesampainya dikelas, Yesung sudah menemukan sang sahabat, Seung Hyun telah duduk ditempatnya dengan nyaman ditemani dengan sepasang headset yang Yesung yakin tengah mengalun musik hip hop rap yang sangat digemari oleh sahabat yang dikenalnya sejak awal menginjakkan kaki disekolah ini. Tampak namja tampan itu tengah memejamkan matanya. Dia tidak tidur, dan Yesung tahu itu. Namja tampan itu hanya sedang menikmati dunianya sendiri.

Dengan langkah ringan yang sedikit imut, Yesung mendatangi Seung Hyun yang sedang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Mengabaikan tatapan gemas dari seluruh teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Pagi Seung Hyun.." pekik Yesung imut sambil bergelayut manja pada lengan Seung Hyun yang sukses membuat namja tampan itu membuka matanya dan meninggalkan dunianya.

Membuka headsetnya dan Seung Hyun sudah menemukan kepala Yesung bersandar pada pundak kokohnya. Tangan Seung Hyun yang bebas terangkat untuk mengusap halus surai raven Yesung sembari tersenyum hangat. "Pagi, Yesungie."

Seorang namja mungil yang hendak kekursinya yang berada dibelakang menghentikan langkahnya disamping meja Yesung. Memandang tidak suka pada kedekatan keduanya.

"Hey, Yesungie. Kenapa kau suka sekali bergelayut manja pada Seung Hyun?" tanya namja itu.

Yesung melongokkan kepalanya pada namja yang berada disampingnya. "Eoh, apa itu masalah untuk mu, Luhan-sshi?"

Luhan, namja mungil bermata rusa yang berdiri disamping meja mereka hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak, hanya saja sangat aneh dan lucu melihat kalian yang layaknya sepasang kekasih namun kalian tidak memiliki ikatan apapun."

"Apa itu mengganggu mu?" tanya Seung Hyun kali ini.

"Sama sekali tidak sebenarnya. Hanya saja seperti yang aku katakan tadi, terlihat aneh dan lucu."

Yesung melepaskan rangkulannya dari lengan Seung Hyun. "Luhan-sshi, dengarkan aku. Aku dan Seung Hyun adalah sahabat terbaik sepanjang masa dan Seung Hyun sudah seperti hyung ku sendiri. Jadi aku rasa wajar saja jika aku bergelayut manja padanya. Lagi pula, Seung Hyun sama sekali tidak keberatan."

Luhan menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya. "Baiklah, terserah kalian saja. Tapi jika aku boleh jujur Yesungie, pertengkaran mu dengan Kibum jauh lebih baik daripada kemanjaan mu pada Seung Hyun."

"Mwo?" teriak Yesung tidak terima.

Luhan hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli. "Hanya menilai." ujarnya yang kemudian berlalu pergi begitu saja, membuat Yesung terus memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan." ujar Seung Hyun yang membuat Yesung menatapnya kembali walau dengan wajah kesal.

"Tapi Luhan sungguh menyebalkan, Hyungie." Yesung mempoutkan kesal bibirnya.

"See? Sudah aku bilang kan, bahwa kau hanya milik ku." ujar sebuah suara yang sudah sangat familiar ditelinga Yesung.

"Ya! Kibum! Jangan mengganggu pagi ku yang cerah. Dan sudah aku katakan, bahwa aku membenci mu."

"Tanda kedua Yesungie, bahwa kau untuk ku. Dan bahkan orang lain pun bisa melihatnya." ujar Kibum dengan killer smile.

Yesung memandang tidak suka pada Kibum. "Jangan asal bicara. Dan lagi pula sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah kelas mu berada dilantai atas?"

"Kau peduli pada ku, Yesungie chagi?" tanya Kibum dengan tatapan menggodanya.

"Ya! Kibum pabo! Pergi sana!" sungut Yesung kesal. Sementara Seung Hyun hanya merangkul Yesung sembari mengelus pelan dan sayang lengan Yesung.

Kibum berdecih melihat Yesung dan Seung Hyun yang menurutnya membosankan. "Memang aku akan pergi." Ujarnya yang kemudian berlalu menghamipiri temannya yang berada dikursi paling belakang.

"Sudahlah, Sungie. Apa kau tidak lelah berteriak terus?" Seung Hyun beralih membingkai wajah manis dan cantik Yesung dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap intens. "Kasihan jika wajah secantik dan semanis ini harus berkerut karena kau selalu marah dan berteriak untuk hal yang tidak penting." Seung Hyun pun mengecup sekilas dahi Yesung, membuat namja manis itu memerah.

Yesung melepaskan tangan Seung Hyun pelan dan menunduk malu. "Hyungie, kenapa kau suka sekali membuat ku malu?" tanya Yesung yang begitu imutnya dimata semua orang yang melihat tingkah Yesung.

Seung Hyun hanya tertawa renyah. "Kau benar-benar menggemaskan, Yesungie."

Yesung semakin tersipu dengan perkataan Seung Hyun barusan. Membuatnya tak berani menatap sang lawan bicara lebih lama. Apa Yesung menyukai Seung Hyun dan begitu pula sebaliknya? Ku rasa jawabannya adalah tidak! Seung Hyun hanya menganggap Yesung sebagai dongsaeng termanis dan termanja yang dimilikinya. Dan Yesung pun begitu. Hanya menganggap Seung Hyun sebagai kakak laki-laki yang akan selalu ada disaat Yesung membutuhkannya dan selalu memanjakannya, karena Yesung hanya anak tunggal.

Sementara untuk hati, Seung Hyun sudah menjatuhkan pilihannya pada namja dari sekolah sebelah yang bernama Kwon Jiyong. Sama seperti Yesung, Jiyong adalah namja mungil dan manis namun belum dapat mengalahkan kemanisan seorang Kim Yesung. Dan untuk Yesung sendiri, entahlah. Hanya dia yang tahu.

.

.

.

Pelajaran olahraga, pelajaran yang paling disukai sekaligus dibenci oleh Yesung. Dia suka, karena bisa melihat seorang Seung Hyun yang memang sudah tampan dan gagah, akan menjadi lebih tampan dan gagah lagi saat bermain bola basket dibawah teriknya sinar matahari.

Namun Yesung benci saat dia harus berlari keliling lapangan atau melakukan olahraga berat lainnya yang harus membuatnya lelah sekaligus kakinya sakit. Ini efek dari kau yang malas berolahraga, Kim Yesung!

Yesung sedang duduk pada sebuah bangku panjang yang tak jauh dari lapangan. Memperhatikan beberapa namja yang sedang bermain basket dengan linccah dan semangatnya dihadapannya kini. Sesekali Yesung akan bersorak sembari bertepuk tangan saat namja tampan bernomor punggung 3 itu mencetak skor saat memasukkan bola memantul itu pada sebuah ring yang cukup tinggi, dan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan gemas dari orang-orang yang melihatnya.

Namun semua kegiatan Yesung terhenti saat seorang namja yang sangat dikenalnya tengah kesusahan dengan setumpuk buku ditangannya dari kejauhan. Inisiatif menjadi sahabat baik, Yesung dengan segera menghampiri namja itu.

"Donghae-ah!" sapa Yesung pada namja yang ternyata adalah Donghae, membuahkan pekikan kaget dari sang korban dan tidak sengaja menjatuhkan buku-buku tersebut.

"Ya! Yesung-ah! Gara-gara kau, buku ku jadi terjatuh." marah Donghae sembari berjongkok untuk memunguti buku-buku tersebut.

Yesung pun ikut berjongkok dan memunguti buku-buku itu juga. "Mianhae, Hae-ah. Aku kan hanya ingin membantu mu." sesal Yesung.

Donghae hanya menghela nafasnya. Dia tak akan pernah bisa marah pada sahabat manis disampingnya ini. Dia sangat menyayangi Yesung seperti keluarga sendiri dan tentunya tak ingin mendapat amukan massa dari fans-fans Yesung.

"Baiklah, kau boleh membantu ku. Tapi lain kali, kau jangan mengagetkan ku ne, Yesungie." Donghae membelai surai halus raven Yesung dan membuahkan senyuman dari namja manis itu.

Keduanya pun berdiri dengan setengah buku di masing-masing tangan mereka. "Jadi, kemana kita akan membawa buku-buku ini, Hae-ah?" tanya si manis.

Yang tampan menoleh sembari tersenyum. "Tentu saja kelas ku. Ini buku tugas matematika kami Aku disuruh oleh Jung sonsaeng untuk mengantarkannya kekelas." Donghae kembali menatap pada jalan didepannya. "Apa tidak apa-apa jika kau ikut dengan ku, Yesungie?"

Yesung menggeleng sembari tersenyum. "Gwenchana, Hae-ah. Lagi pula aku bosan sedari tadi hanya bisa menatap namja dikelas ku bermain basket atau sepak bola. Sementara para yeoja sibuk dengan senamnya. Aku kan tidak suka dengan semua kegiatan itu. Akhirnya Cho sonsaeng hanya menyuruh ku duduk dibangku tadi tanpa melakukan apapun."

"Benarkah?" Donghae menatap tak percaya pada sang sahabat. "Lihatlah, bahkan seorang guru pun bisa terpikat oleh pesona mu. Ck, benar-benar luar biasa."

"Ya! Jangan meledek ku."

"Aku tidak meledek mu, Yesungie. Aku berbicara tentang fakta."

Mereka terus berjalan hingga kini sudah sampai pada kelas Donghae. Mengetuk pintu lalu kemudian masuk setelah diberi izin. Donghae dan Yesung dengan segera meletakkan buku-buku tersebut pada meja Jung seonsaeng setelah mendapat kode dari yeoja cantik walau sudah memasuki kepala 3tersebut.

Usai meletakkan buku-buku tersebut, Donghae pun kembali pada kursinya dan begitu pula dengan Yesung yang ingin keluar dari kelas tersebut, sebelum suara Jung seonsaeng menghentikan langkahnya. Yesung pun mendekati yeoja berstatus guru tersebut.

"Ada apa anda memanggil saya, Jung seonsaengnim?" tanya Yesung sopan.

Jung seonsaeng punmengulurkan sebuah buku bersampul biru pada Yesung. Walau bingung, namun Yesung tetap menerimanya. "Tolong antarkan buku ini pada kelas XII-A." Yesung membelalakkan matanya seketika, sementara Donghae yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh pelan ditempatnya. "Seonsaeng tidak tahu itu buku siapa, tapi coba kamu tanyakan kekelas tersebut. Karena disitu hanya tertera kelasnya saja. Seonsaeng minta tolong pada kamu, ne Yesungie. Mungkin saja pemiliknya sedang kebingungan mencarinya sekarang." lanjut Jung seonsaeng.

"Tapi itu kan…" Yesung tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, dan entah kenapa namja menyebalkan itu terlintas dalam pikirannya.

"Apa ada masalah, Yesungie?"

Yesung tersadar dari pemikirannya sendiri. "Ah, aniya seonsaeng. Gwenchana. Saya akan mengantarkannya kesana. Kalau begitu saya pamit seonsaeng." ujar Yesung kemudian membungkukkan badannya lalu segera keluar dari kelas tersebut.

Dengan berat hati dan penuh keterpaksaan, Yesung pun menuju kelas yang tadi ditunjukkan oleh Jung seonsaengnim. Setelah sampai dikelas tersebut, Yesung tidak segera masuk, melainkan menghembuskan nafasnya berulang kali didepan pintu. Dengan menguatkan tekad dan niat, namja manis itu segera membuka pintu dan masuk begitu saja tanpa memberi salam apapun. Kelas yang semulanya terdengar begitu rebut berubah menjadi hening seketika saat Yesung masuk. Begitupun saat ada seorang siswa yang ingin memaki Yesung karena masuk begitu saja segera mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat siapa yang masuk.

Tatapan bingung seketika berubah menjadi tatapan kagum saat Yesung menatap seisi kelas setelah beberapa detik menundukkan wajahnya. Tidak semua, karena ada seorang siswa yang menatap biasa saja padanya. Oh, dan jangan lupakan dengan seringaiannya juga.

"Annyeonghaseyo yeorobun." sapa Yesung ramah.

"Annyeong, Kim Yesung." jawab mereka semua serempak.

"Sedang apa disini, Kim Yesung? Ingin membalas cinta salah seorang dari kami?" tanya seorang namja tampan dan keren.

"Atau ingin menyatakan cinta pada salah satu diantara kami?" tanya seorang yeoja yang begitu manis.

Yesung yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menghela nafas lelahnya. "Ani. Aku tidak ingin membalas cinta ataupun menyatakan cinta pada salah seorang dari kalian."

"Atau kau kesini untuk seorang Kim Kibum?" celetuk namja lain yang membuahkan pekikan tidak terima dari seisi kelas. Sementara Yesung hanya menatap tak suka pada namja yang saat ini tengah santai membaca buku dengan senyuman mematikannya.

"Ani. Bukan untuk itu juga." ujar Yesung ketus lalu mengacungkan tinggi buku yang sedari tadi dia pegang. "Aku kesini hanya ingin mengembalikan buku ini pada pemiliknya."

"Itu kan buku…" seorang yeoja menunjuk buku itu dan bermaksud melengkapi kalimatnya, sebelum mulutnya dibungkam oleh teman sebangkunya. Mendadak kelas menjadi hening.

Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Ini buku siapa?" tanyanya lagi. Namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menjawab, hingga seorang namja yang paling dibenci dan ingin dihindari Yesung melangkah maju mendekatinya.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Yesung ketus pada Kibum yang kini sudah berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

Kibum tak menjawab, melainkan hanya mengambil dalam artian Yesung merampas buku yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Memperlihatkan buku itu pada Yesung seraya tersenyum. "Tanda ketiga bahwa kau milik ku."

"Mwo?"

"Kau sangat peduli dan perhatian pada ku hingga mengantarkan buku ku kekelas. Kau sungguh namjachingu yang perhatian. Beruntungnya aku."

"Mwo? Maksud mu buku itu milik mu?" tanya Yesung kaget sambil menunjuk buku yang dipegang Kibum.

"Tentu saja ini buku ku, chagiya. Gomawoyo."

"Tidak mungkin." Gumam Yesung.

"Coba kau pikir, siapa lagi disekolah ini yang menyampul bukunya dengan sampul biru saat sekolah menyuruh menyampul dengan warna coklat?" Kibum terkekeh. "Hanya aku, chagiya. Dan kau tak ingat, bahwa kau yang menyampulkannya untuk ku?"

Yesung kembali mengingat-ingat. Dan bola matanya membelalak kemudian sambil memandang Kibum horror. Kibum yang melihat semakin terkekeh. "Sudah ingat?"

"Bukankah waktu itu kau bilang buku itu untuk hoobae mu disekolah sebelah?"

"Dasar polos." ujar Kibum sambil menyentil dahi Yesung pelan kemudian berlalu dari namja manis itu.

"Ya! Kibum! Itu tidak masuk dalam hitungan!" sungut Yesung kesal.

"Aku tak peduli. Yang penting tanda ketiga sudah kau dapat!"

Yesung semakin kesal pada namja killer smile itu. Dan dengan bodohnya dia lupa bahwa dia yang menyampulkan buku itu untuk Kibum karena namja itu dengan seenaknya datang kerumah dan menyuruhnya begitu saja.

.

.

.

Sekeluarnya dari kelas Kibum, Yesung segera pergi keruang ganti namja untuk mengganti pakaian olahraganya dengan seragam sekolah. Namun bukannya mengganti, dia hanya menghentakkan kakinya kesal sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya. Kesal, Yesung sangat kesal dengan Kibum barusan.

Seung Hyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan menjadi bingung sendiri. Saat ini hanya tinggal mereka berdua diruang ganti, sementara yang lainnya sudah kembali kekelas 10 menit yang lalu.

"Ada apa,hm? Kau punya masalah?" tanya Seung Hyun sembari mengangkat pelan dagu Yesung.

"Hyungie, Kim Kibum itu benar-benar mengesalkan. Aku benci padanya!" adu Yesung.

"Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan pada mu?" tanya Seung Hyun sembari merampas seragam sekolah yang sedari tadi digenggam Yesung.

"Dia membodohi ku. Dan hyungie tahu? Dia membuat taruhan konyol dengan ku."

"Taruhan apa itu?" tanya Seung Hyun yang kali ini mencoba untuk melepaskan baju olahraga Yesung. Sejenak Yesung menatap pada rantai kalung yang bersembunyi dibalik kaos tipis namja manis itu. Ingin menyentuhnya, tapi Yesung tanpa sadar sudah memegang lengannya sambil bercerita hingga membuat Seung Hyun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Dia bilang bahwa aku hanya miliknya, dan bukan orang lain. Aku sudah katakan bahwa aku membencinya. Namun yang ada dia bilang akan memberi ku 10 tanda bahwa aku hanya untuknya. Dan saat semua tanda itu terungkap, maka aku akan jatuh cinta padanya." Yesung menatap Seung Hyun serta melepas genggamannya. "Aneh sekali kan, Hyungie?"

Seung Hyun memakaikan seragam sekolah pada namja manis itu. "Memangnya sudah berapa tanda yang kau dapat?"

"Tiga, hyungie."

Seung Hyun menatap Yesung sekilas kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, mengancingkan seragam Yesung. "Tanda apa itu?"

"Pertama, jantung ku berdetak saat bersamanya. Kedua, sewaktu dikelas, seperti yang Luhan bilang. Dan yang ketiga dia bilang aku perhatian padanya karena membawakan bukunya. Padahal kan aku hanya disuruh Jung sonsaeng waktu itu."

"Dan kau menikmatinya?"

"Ne?" tanya Yesung tidak mengerti.

"Pertengkaran dengan Kim Kibum. Apa kau sangat menikmatinya?"

"Hyungie, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Kau begitu semangat saat membicarakan prince ice itu. Dan itu menandakan, bahwa diam-diam kau menikmati pertengkaran mu itu, sayang." Seung Hyun mengusap pelan wajah Yesung. "Cha, sekarang ganti celana mu."

Yesung memandang bingung Seung Hyun. Namun Seung Hyun hanya menatap Yesung dengan tatapan menggoda, membuat namja manis itu menatap pada baju olahraganya yang sudah berganti menjadi seragam.

"Atau kau ingin aku menggantikan celana mu juga?"

"Ya! Hyungie mesum!" pekik Yesung yang langsung berlari menuju kamar bilas diruangan itu tanpa memperdulikan Seung Hyun yang tertawa karena wajah merah tomatnya.

.

.

.

Yesung masih berpikir dengan perkataan Seung Hyun saat dikamar ganti tadi. Benarkah Yesung sangat bersemangat saat dirinya membicarakan tentang Kibum? Benarkah bahwa sebenarnya dia begitu menikmati pertengkarannya dengan Kibum selama ini? Harus Yesung akui, bahwa walaupun dia kesal pada Kibum tapi dia tak pernah membenci namja berwajah datar itu. Justru terasa perasaan aneh yang tidak Yesung kenali saat dia memulai bertengkar dengan Kibum.

Lamunan Yesung terhenti dan menoleh kesamping saat Donghae berdiri disamping kanannya dan mulai menempelkan sebuah kertas pada dinding madding.

"Apa itu Hae-ya?" tanya Yesung seraya memperhatikan Donghae.

"Hanya pengumuman rapat osis." Donghae menatap Yesung setelah pekerjaannya beres. "Kau tak kembali kekelas?" tanya Donghae kemudian.

"Ani. Aku bosan dikelas. Park seonsaengnim tidak hadir. Jadi kami disuruh belajar sendiri." ujar Yesung menjelaskan namun masih memperhatikan madding.

"Dimana Seung Hyun? Biasanya kau bersamanya."

"Dia sedang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri." Donghae menatap Yesung dengan tatapan bingungnya. Mengerti dengan itu, Yesung kembali melanjutkan. "Bertelepon mesra dengan kekasihnya di toilet."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku kembali keruang osis dulu ne, Yesungie." Pamit Donghae yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Yesung.

Selepas Donghae pergi, Yesung hendak melankahkan kakinya menuju kelas dan ingin tidur. Namun semua itu diurungkannya saat melihat sepasang namja dan yeoja didepannya kini. Seperti seorang pengintip, Yesung diam-diam memperhatikan keduanya walau ucapan mereka tidak begitu terdengar jelas karena jarak mereka yang cukup jauh.

Yesung mengenal dengan namja itu. Mengenal sangat baik malah. Namun Yesung tidak mengenal siapa yeoja itu, bahkan sepertinya tidak pernah melihatnya. Dan lagi pula yeoja itu tidak mengenakan seragam sekolah seperti mereka.

Yesung membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Kibum dan yeoja itu saling berpelukan erat, bahkan kini mereka saling berciuman. Yesung meraba dadanya sebelah kiri. Terasa sakit disana dan mata Yesung memanas, siap mengeluarkan lehan krystal bening yang bisa jatuh kapanpun tanpa mampu dapat dia tahan.

Untuk alasan yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti oleh Yesung, dia menangis untuk namja berjuluk Prince ice itu. Untuk alasan yang tak diketahui Yesung dia merasa sakit untuk Kibum. Dan Yesung benar-benar mengutuk perasaan yang kini hinggap pada dirinya. Perasaan betapa bahagianya dia saat terus bertengkar dengan namja yang bermarga sama dengannya.

Yesung pergi dengan hati dan seluruh perasaannya yang kacau. Dan tanpa namja manis itu ketahui, Kibum selalu mencuri pandang padanya dan tersenyum samar. Kibum mendorong kasar yeoja yang tengah bersama dengannya saat ini dan menatap tajam yeoja seksi tersebut.

"Mianhae. Tak seharusnya aku melakukan ciuman terakhir itu, karena hanya kau yang mencium ku disini. Dan itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh apapun untuk ku, Hyuna-sshi." Kibum berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan yeoja yang selama ini tak pernah lelah untuk mengejarnya.

"Kau benar-benar memegang komitmen mu. Bahkan kau tak pernah melirik ku yang selama 3 tahun ini mengejar mu hanya untuk namja manis itu." Hyuna, gadis itu tersenyum kecut. "Aku harus merelakan cinta yang sepihak ini."

Sementara itu Yesung berjalan cepat melewati sepanjang koridor, bahkan mengabaikan sapaan teman-temannya yang baru dari kantin. Dan teman-temannya sungguh aneh melihat Yesung yang seperti tengah menyeka air mata. Hey, namja atau yeoja bodoh mana yang akan membiarkan seorang Kim Yesung menangis, sedang mereka berusaha untuk mempertahankan senyuman malaikat darinya? Membuat Kim Yesung menangis, sama dengan mencari mati dalam amukan massa. Dan dengan rasa penasaran mereka yang begitu tinggi, akhirnya 5 orang namja itu pun segera mengejar Yesung.

"Kim Yesung!" panggil salah satu namja tersebut yang bernama Junsu.

Sreet. Junsu menarik lengan Yesung yang membuat namja manis itu menghentikan langkahnya seketika. Yesung memperhatikan teman sekelasnya dengan bingung, sambil menyeka air matanya dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Kau menangis? Ada apa? Siapa yang membuat mu menangis?" tanya Junsu bertubi-tubi.

"Apa seseorang menyakiti mu? Beritahu kami dan kami akan menghajar orang itu." seru namja manis bernametag Baekhyun.

"Aniya. Aku tidak menangis." bohong Yesung.

"Kalau kau tidak menangis, lalu ini apa?" tanya namja yang bernametag Kyuhyun sambil menyeka air mata Yesung yang tidak terkena sekaannya tadi.

"Katakanlah Yesungie. Meski kami ini adalah para namja yang kau tolak, tapi kami tetaplah teman mu. Dan selamanya pertemanan kita tak akan pernah berubah." ujar Yoochun mengingatkan yang diangguki setuju oleh 4 namja lainnya.

Dalam hati Yesung begitu bersyukur dan bahagia karena memiliki teman sebaik mereka. Walau Yesung menolak mereka dengan sedikit kasar, tapi hal itu tidak menumbuhkan rasa dendam dan canggung. Justru yang ada membuat mereka ingin melindungi dirinya. Yesung benar-benar merasa diistimewakan disini meskipun dia bukan anak seorang Presiden.

"Ada apa kalia berkumpul?" suara husky yang berat itu memecahkan keheningan mereka. Dengan terkejut semua menoleh pada sumber suara dan mendapati Seung Hyun telah berdiri sambil menatap bingung pada mereka semua.

"Hyungie." Gumam Yesung lemah.

Seung Hyun pun mendekati Yesung dan merangkul namja manis itu. Meletakkan kepalanya pada dadanya kokoh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Seung Hyun pada semua teman-temannya disana.

"Kami tidak tahu, Seung Hyun. Tiba-tiba saja Yesung berjalan cepat sambil menangis. Saat kami tanya dia tidak mau mengaku." adu Kyuhyun cepat.

"Kami justru cemas padanya. Makanya kami menghampiri." ujar Kai yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

Seung Hyun tersenyum menatap teman-temannya. "Terima kasih teman-teman. Untuk selanjutnya Yesung biar bersama ku saja. Kalian kembali lah kekelas."

"Baiklah. Jika seonsaengnim menanyakan kalian, akan kami beritahu jika kalian izin." ujar Junsu yang merupakan ketua kelas sambil mengajak temannya yang lain untuk kembali kekelas sebelum ketahuan guru pengawas jika mereka berkeliaran dijam pelajaran.

Seung Hyun pun menarik Yesung menuju taman belakang sekolah. Mereka duduk pada sebuah bangku dibawah pohon maple.

"Menangislah jika kau ingin menangis. Menangis lah jika itu membuat mu tenang."

"Aniya. Aku tidak menangis, hyungie." Protes Yesung namun tetap saja air mata itu berjatuhan.

Seung Hyun menarik Yesung kedalam pelukannya. Membiarkan namja manis itu mengeluarkan semua emosinya melalui alunan tangisan sendu yang menyakitkan. Seung Hyun tidak tahu kenapa Yesung menangis, namun dia tidak ingin bertanya dulu. Dia ingin dongsaengnya tenang sebelum bercerita padanya.

30 menit waktu yang Yesung butuhkan untuk menangisi perasaan yang sama sekali tidak dia mengerti. Dia menangis karena melihat Kibum dan yeoja itu berciuman? Apa artinya dia cemburu? Dan itu artinya dia jatuh cinta pada Kibum? Lalu kenapa saat namja tampan itu menyatakan kepemilikan padanya, justru dia menolak? Hell, harusnya Yesung tidak seperti ini. Cemburu dan menangisi orang yang bukan miliknya, setidaknya itu yang dia yakini selama ini.

Yesung mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi terbenam pada dada Seung Hyun. "Aku menangis, hyungie. Mian." Akhirnya Yesung mengakui bahwa dia menangis.

"Aku tahu. Tapi yang tidak aku tahu adalah penyebabnya." Seung Hyun membelai kepala Yesung dengan sayang. "Ada apa dengan mu? Kenapa kau menangis."

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Hyung. Tapi disini…" Yesung menunjuk pada dadanya sendiri. "…terasa sakit dan muncul perasaan aneh, hyung."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak aku melihat Kibum berciuman dengan seorang yeoja."

Seung Hyun tertegun. Namun detik selanjutnya dia hanya tersenyum. "Tanda keempat untuk mu."

"Apa maksud hyungie?"

"Tanda keempat, Yesungie. Kau cemburu pada Kibum yang sama sekali bukan milik mu."

"Aku tidak bilang begitu." protes Yesung.

"Tapi itu sungguh terlihat dimata mu, sayang." Seung Hyun terkekeh. "Dan jika kau ingin aku memberi mu tanda selanjutnya, maka dengan senang hati aku akan memberikannya."

"Seung Hyun hyung, kenapa sekarang kau berpihak pada pangeran es itu?" sungut Yesung kesal.

"Tanda kelima, kau mulai memujinya." ujar Seung Hyun sambil mengulurkan telapak tangannya, membentuk angka 5.

Yesung menutup mulutnya, merutuki keceplosannya dengan wajah bersemu merah. Sementara Seung Hyun sudah tertawa dengan semangatnya.

"Sudahlah Yesungie. Jangan lagi menutup pintu hati mu untuk Kibum. Jika kau cinta, katakan saja. Tidak ada yang salah dengan jatuh cinta. Semua orang berhak merasakannya." Seung Hyun kembali tertawa. "Sebenarnya aku bisa mengungkapkan semua tanda itu. Tapi ini adalah taruhan mu dengan Kibum. Jadi ku rasa, Kibum lebih berhak mengungkapkan semua tanda itu untuk mu."

Yesung hanya diam dan memikirkan perkataan Seung Hyun barusan hingga tak menyadari bahwa Seung Hyun telah pergi karena kedatangan seorang namja lain yang sedari tadi melihat mereka. Namja itu mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Yesung dan diam mengamati namja manis itu. Menikmati setiap inci wajah manis yang membuat semua orang terkagum saat menatapnya.

Yesung tersentak, seperti mengetahui semua jawabannya. Dan sebenarnya jawabannya telah ada sejak dulu. Hanya saja selama ini dia selalu menampiknya karena kebenciannya pada namja itu. Dia memang jatuh cinta pada Kibum dan dia sudah yakin untuk hal itu.

"Seung Hyun hyung, aku rasa aku…" Yesung tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kibum!" sentaknya kemudian.

Kibum hanya tersenyum manis pada Yesung. "Mau aku selesaikan semua tanda untuk mu?"

Yesung tidak menjawab, hanya menatap pada sekitar seperti mencari sesuatu. "Kau sendirian?"

"Ne." jawab Kibum singkat karena dia yakin Yesung akan bertanya kembali.

"Mana yeoja yang bersama mu tadi?"

"Kau memperhatikan ku yang bersama Hyuna?" Kibum menyeringai senang.

"Ne?"

"Yeoja yang berciuman dengan ku. Kau melihat semuanya?"

Yesung kembali menutup mulutnya dan merutuki kebodohannya kembali. Itu artinya, Kibum tahu bahwa dia mengintip Kibum saat bersama dengan yeoja seksi tadi. Yesung ingin pergi berlari, namun semua itu batal saat Kibum lebih dulu menahannya untuk tetap duduk disampingnya.

"Kau ingin lari? Setelah menangis dalam pelukan Seung Hyun karena aku berciuman dengan yeoja lain?"

"Kau terlalu mengkhayal. Jangan bercanda."

Kibum meletakkan tangan Yesung pada dadanya. _"Can you feel my heartbeat? It's waiting for you. And it's beating for you."_

Yesung tertegun sejenak sebelum kembali sadar dan menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kibum.

"Sudah 5 tanda kan?" Kibum mengulum senyumannya. "Tanda keenam, kau menangisi ku yang berciuman dengan yeoja lain karena rasa posesif mu."

"Ya! Kim Kibum! Aku tidak posesif pada mu!"

"Tanda ketujuh, kau selalu menolak mereka dengan alasan tidak tertarik tapi kenapa menolak ku dengan alasan membenci ku?" Kibum diam sebentar. "Kau tertarik pada ku tapi kau membenci ku karena kesalahpahaman dimasa lalu. Dan ku mohon, maafkan kesalahan ku itu."

"Kau selalu besar kepala dan aku membenci mu."

"Dan kau selalu berbohong. Membohongi hati mu yang jelas sekali jawabannya ada pada mata mu. Dan semua orang bisa melihat itu, Yesungie." Kibum menatap Yesung intens. "Kau benar-benar membenci ku?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ne. Dan itu terjadi sejak dulu hingga sekarang."

Kibum membalikkan badan Yesung agar menghadap padanya sepenuhnya. Kibum menahan kuat pundak Yesung dengan kedua tangannya. "Tatap mata ku, Yesungie." Perintah Kibum dengan tajam.

Dengan penuh keyakinan Yesung menatap mata Kibum. Namun itu hanya sebentar, karena beberapa detik kemudian dia mulai merasa lemah dengan tatapan tajam Kibum padanya.

"Katakan bahwa kau membenci ku." Pinta Kibum tegas.

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kibum. "Aku membenci mu."

Kibum menarik dagu Yesung agar kembali menatapnya dan menahannya. "Tatap aku dan katakan bahwa kau membenci ku."

Yesung ingin kembali menolehkan kepalanya pada manapun asal jangan wajah Kibum. Tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya karena tangan Kibum menahan dagunya.

"Tanda kedelapan. Kau tak pernah bisa untuk membenci ku walau kau berusaha melakukannya."

"Ani, tidak seperti itu."

"Kalau begitu katakan!"

Yesung mecoba menguatkan tekadnya dan memantapkan hatinya. Namun yang keluar dari bibir kissablenya hanya kata "Aku… Aku…" Yesung memandang lemah dan sendu pada tatapan Kibum.

"Katakan Yesungie jika kau benar membenci ku."

"Aku.. Aku.. Aku mencintai mu, Kibummie." Yesung menghambur dalam pelukan Kibum. Tangisan Yesung pecah pada akhirnya. Yesung tak peduli pada apapun lagi. Karena yang dia tahu bahwa dia memang mencintai namja yang tengah memeluk erat dirinya saat ini.

"Aku tahu sejak awal, karena aku juga sangat mencintai mu, Yesungie chagi." ujar Kibum sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Lalu, siapa yeoja itu?"

"Namanya Hyuna. Dia hoobae ku pada saat aku mengikuti olimpiade matematika di Jepang. Dia selalu mengejar ku selama setahun ini tanpa peduli aku yang selalu menolaknya. Dan dia datang untuk menyampaikan salam perpisahan karena akan kembali ke Jepang dan melupakan ku." Jelas Kibum cepat.

"Lalu kenapa kalian berciuman?" tanya Yesung dengan bibir terpout sempurna, membuat Kibum mengecupnya sekilas.

"Aku tidak berciuman dengannya. Dia yang mencium ku dan itu hanya menempel, tidak lebih."

"Tapi kau menikmatinya, kan?"

"Yesungie, kau tidak melihat sampai akhir. Kau tidak melihat aku yang mendorongnya kuat dan pergi meninggalkannya."

"Kau bohong."

"Jika aku bohong, apa mungkin aku bisa mendengar semua perkataan mu dengan Seung Hyun tadi? Dan kau tahu, aku sangat cemburu saat melihat Seung Hyun menarik mu dalam dekapannya." Kibum membawa Yesung dalam pelukannya. "Ingin rasanya aku membunuh Seung Hyun tadi." Yesung tak menjawab, hanya memukul dada Kibum dengan pelan.

"Ku mohon, Yesungie. Jangan membenci ku. Sudah cukup aku menderita selama 3 tahun ini karena perasaan tak menentu mu itu."

"Aku benar-benar mencintai mu, Kibummie."

Suara riuh tepuk tangan mulai terdengar. Yesung segera melepas pelukannya dan menatap aneh, bingung dan terkejut pada teman-teman sekelasnya, teman dari kelas Kibum dan dari kelas Donghae yang kini mengenakan pakaian olahraga. Seung Hyun dan Donghae tampak paling depan diantara kerumunan itu, menjadi orang yang palin keras bertepuk tangan.

"Ya! Apa-apan kalian?"

"Akhirnya kau mengakui perasaan mu sendiri, Yesungie." ujar Seung Hyun.

"Kami sudah tahu sejak awal bahwa kau memang mencintai Kibum. Hanya saja kau terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya." Donghae merangkul Seung Hyun yang tentu saja lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kalian mendengarkan kami sejak tadi?" tanya Yesung yang kini sudah berdiri dengan Kibum yang merangkul dirinya.

"Ne." jawab mereka serempak.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Yesung kembali.

"Cukup lama untuk membuat kami semua gemas dengan tingkah mu itu." ujar Luhan semangat.

"Ya dan kami senang akhirnya kau mengakuinya." ujar Kyuhyun mewakili teman-temannya yang lain.

"Ah, tapi aku masih penasaran. Bukankah Kibum belum memberi semua tandanya?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian menunjuk Yesung. "Lalu kenapa kau sudah jatuh cinta pada Kibum sebelum dia mengungkapkannya? Itu artinya, pertaruhan kalian gagal kan?"

Junsu merangkul bendahara polosnya itu. "Baekhyun-ah, tak peduli dengan pertaruhan bodoh itu. Lagi pula bukankah kita semua tahu bahwa sejak awal Yesung tercipta untuk Kibum dan begitu pula sebaliknya?"

Kyuhyun ikut merangkul teman sekelasnya itu. "Apa kau mau melihat wajah suram Yesung hanya karena sebuah pertaruhan konyol?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tentu saja senyuman indah Yesungie yang ingin ku lihat setiap harinya."

Kibum terkekeh kemudian memotong pembicaraan teman-temannya itu. "Aku bisa meneruskan tanda ku untuk Yesungie, karena sejak awal tanda itu memang sudah terlihat."

"Apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun semangat.

"Tanda kesembilan." Kibum mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tangan kanan Yesung, menunjukkan sesuatu yang bila diperhatikan dengan baik, tersemat sesuatu yang melingkar pada jari manis namja manis itu."Sejak awal Yesung adalah milik ku. Kami sudah bertunangan sejak tamat junior high school."

Mereka memperhatikan dengan seksama, kemudian semuanya membulatkan matanya. Sebuah cincin berwarna perak telah melingkar dengan anggunnya dijari manis Yesung.

"Mwo? Tidak mungkin!" pekik mereka semua serempak lalu terdengar desahan kecewa.

"Pantas saja Yesungie menolak setiap namja dan yeoja yang menyatakan cinta padanya." keluh seorang siswa dari kelas Kibum bernama Jonghyun.

"Jadi itu sudah ada disana sejak awal? Kenapa kami baru menyadarinya?" ujar Baekhyun bingung.

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu menempel pada Seung Hyun jika Kibum adalah tunangan mu, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun mewakili teman-temannya yang memiliki pertanyaan serupa.

"Karena Yesung lebih suka untuk bersama ku dibandingkan Kibum." ujar Seung Hyun santai yang langsung mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Kibum.

"Aniya. Bukan seperti itu." Sanggah Yesung cepat. "Itu karena aku membenci Kibum."

"Atas kesalahpahaman yang tidak pernah aku lakukan." Potong Kibum cepat.

"Mwo? Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak melakukannya? Jelas-jelas aku melihat kau berduaan dengan namja itu dalam keadaan saling menindih."

"Demi Tuhan Yesungie, itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan! Asal kau tau saja, kau datang dalam waktu yang tidak tepat." Kibum menghela nafasnya. "Saat itu aku dan Heechul sedang berebut video seorang namja manis kecil berusia 8 tahun yang sedang ikut kompetisi menyanyi antar Seoul, yang berhasil mencuri perhatian kami saat diruang tunggu audisi."

Yesung tersentak dengan perkataan Kibum. Memang, saat itu dia hanya datang kekamar namja datar itu dan menemukan tempat tidur yang berantakan serta posisi Kibum yang menindih Heechul tanpa melihat apa yang sedang mereka tarik dalam genggaman tangan mereka.

"Jadi selama 4 tahun ini, aku membenci mu karena kesalahpahaman ku sendiri?"

"Aku dan Heechul berusaha memberi penjelasan pada mu. Tapi kau tak pernah mau mendengarkan kami hingga membuat kami menyerah, bahkan saat Heechul akan berangkat ke USA pun kau tak mau mendengarkan penjelasan darinya."

Yesung tertunduk. Dia merasa sangat bersalah sekarang. "Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae."

Kibum tersenyum dan membawa Yesung pada pelukannya. "Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Aku dan Heechul sudah lama memaafkan mu. Bahkan saat dia pergi pun, dia yang meyakini ku bahwa kau akan segera tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya."

"Aigoo… Masalah rumah tangga dibawa kesekolah. Dasar kalian ini!" omel Donghae yang mulai jengah pada sahabatnya.

"Lalu, tanda terakhir apa?" tanya Yesung pada Kibum.

Kibum segera mengangkat tangannya, hendak menyentuh leher Yesung. Namun Yesung mundur selangkah membuat tangan Kibum menggantung diudara dan diam menatapnya, seolah meyakinkan namja manis itu bahwa tak akan terjadi apa-apa jika Kibum menyentuh lehernya.

Tidak mendapat respon apapun dari Yesung, Kibum segera melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Dia meraba leher Yesung, seperti mencari sesuatu dibalik kerah kemeja itu.

"Kibum mesum!" teriak seorang yeoja.

Namun Kibum tak memperdulikannya dan menarik keluar sebuah kalung yang selama ini bersembunyi dibalik seragam sekolah Yesung. Kalung indah berwarna perak dengan inisial nama _Kisung_ sebagai hiasannya.

"Tanda ke-10. Kau selalu menyimpan kalung pemberian ku dimalam kau memenangkan lomba paduan suara itu. Bahkan kau selalu memakainya selama ini."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Karena cintaku adalah nyata. Dan cinta ku tak akan pernah salah, Yesungie." ujar Kibum singkat kemudian mengecup sekilas bibir tipis milik Yesung tanpa memperdulikan teman-temannya hingga membuat Yesung menahan malunya.

"Aku benar kan Yesungie? Bahwa kau bersama Kibum jauh lebih baik dibanding kau bersama Seung Hyun." ujar Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?" tanya Seung Hyun.

"Hell, bukan apa-apa, Seung Hyun. Aku melihat jika kau bersama dengan Yesung kalian seperti hyung dan dongsaeng kandung." Ujar Luhan santai.

"Itu karena kau terbiasa mendengar Yesung memanggil Seung Hyun dengan sebutan hyungie." balas Donghae.

"Ani. Jika mereka sepasang kekasih, aku heran dengan Seung Hyun yang bisa menahan nafsunya saat menggantikan baju olahraga Yesung dengan seragam sekolah saat diruang ganti. Meski Yesung memakai kaos tipis, tapi lekukan tubuh sempurna itu begitu terlihat. Aku saja sampai…" Luhan tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, melainkan hanya memasang tatapan –You-Know-What-I-Mean-.

Yesung terkejut mendengarnya. "Kau melihatnya, Luhan?"

"Hanya dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka." jawab Luhan santai tanpa menyadari aura mematikan yang keluar dari Kibum.

"Seung Hyun…" ujar Kibum dengan aura mematikannya.

Kibum yang dalam mode devil segera menatap Seung Hyun tajam, seakan ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Sadar pada keadaan, Seung Hyun mulai mengambil langkah mundur teratur dengan kedua tangan terangkat kedepan.

"Tunggu Kibum, ini bukan seperti pemikiran mu. Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki niat lain selain menggantikan…" Seung Hyun berbalik kemudian segera berlari. "SERAGAM YESUNG!" teriak Seung Hyun sambil berlari terbirit-birit.

"YA! SEUNG HYUN JANGAN LARI! KU BUNUH KAU!" teriak Kibum murka. Namun terlambat, Seung Hyun sudah lenih dulu lari jauh hingga tak mungkin bagi Kibum untuk mengejar namja tinggi itu.

Dengan segera Kibum menatap Yesung dengan seringaiannya.

"Mwo?" tanya Yesung takut-takut.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Kibum mengangkat Yesung pada pundaknya. Mengabaikan segala rontaan dari namja manis itu. Lalu dia berbalik menghadap Junsu, ketua kelas Yesung dan Leeteuk yang merupakan ketua kelasnya.

"Katakan pada seonsaengnim bahwa aku pulang lebih awal karena urusan mendadak. Tolong, ne." ujar Kibum yang langsung pergi begitu saja dengan Yesung dipundaknya.

"Ya! Kim Kibum! Kau mau kemana?" teriak Leeteuk.

"Kibum, jangan terlalu kasar, ne? Besok Yesungie harus ujian!" teriak Junsu.

"Pastikan kalian merekamnya!" teriak Donghae sambil memandang kepergian keduanya.

Yesung yang mengerti pembicaraan mereka semakin meronta dalam gendongan Kibum. "Andwaaeee!" teriaknya kencang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aneh? Gaje? Yuni tau dan hafal banget. Mian kalo jelek dan mengecewakan chingudeul sekalian.**

 **Yuni sedih banget dengan keluarnya Kibum Oppa dari Super Junior. Yaelah, kado terindah buat ELF. Setelah lama hiatus, langsung OUT aja…**

 **Dan Yuni juga seneng karena #HappyYesungDay menjadi Trending Topic Number 1 di Twitter… Yeay! Padahal belum waktunya Yesung Oppa ultah**

 **ELF dan Super Junior memang DAEBAK!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OKAY, SEKIAN DARI YUNI**

 **GOMAWO UDAH MAU NGABISIN WAKTU KALIAN BUAT BACA FF YUNI YANG GAJE INI**

 **AKHIR KATA ANNYEONG CHINGUDEUL!**

 **SAMPAI JUMPA DI FF YANG LAIN!**

 **#KAYAK ADA AJA YANG MAU BACA**

 **(Yuni dilempar pake lightstick) BHAKS… BYE! SARANGHAE!**


End file.
